


Dance Like You Mean It

by Gamebird



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Most of the rest of the Heroes characters, Semi-crack-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in 2006, Angela has a twisted, almost meaningless, metaphorical dream about the next four years. Written for the 2011 Kinkmeme to the prompt 'Chandra and sweater vest stripping'. I submitted it after the kinkmeme thread was mostly dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Like You Mean It

_March, 2006_

Angela was having a dream, though whether it was of the future or just a particularly twisted, demented dream, she couldn't tell. She was in a disco hall, moving through masses of dancers. All of the capering folks were special, possessing different abilities. In the middle of the dance floor, on a raised platform directly under a scintillating disco ball, was Chandra Suresh, gyrating wildly to the music, dressed as conservatively as ever in a light blue button down shirt, a grey sweater vest with olive green and dark blue diamonds, and black slacks.

The Bee Gee's Night Fever was playing.

 _Listen to the ground_  
There is movement all around  
There is something goin' down  
And I can feel it

 _On the waves of the air_  
There is dancin' out there  
If it's somethin we can share  
We can steal it

 _Sweet city woman_  
moves through the light  
Controlling my mind and my soul  
Reach out for me, yeah  
and the feelin' is bright

 _Then I get night fever, night fever_  
We know how to do it  
Gimme that night fever, night fever  
We know how to show it ...

Peter tried to get her to dance, whooping enthusiastically and for a moment, Angela succumbed before her well-developed sense of propriety kicked in. Peter shrugged and turned back to dance with Sylar, who was laughing and having a great time. Peter punched him in the nose out of the blue and Sylar only laughed harder. Peter seemed to think that was funny too. They went back to dancing together, Sylar holding his now-bleeding nose with one hand and waving the other over his head.

She passed by Nathan, who was dressed in tatters, but surrounded by four nearly identical blonde women. They were triplets. The extra was apparently a separately manifested personality. Her husband, Adam, Hiro, Ando, and Kaito were all performing some bizarre dance out of step with the Bee Gee's song, where they had their arms in the air like frightening monsters and took great crashing, stomping steps while snarling at one another. She saw Claire in a slinky, black, sequined dress shimmying to the music with Ted, who was also in a dress – floral print and frumpy. Matt and Janice Parkman danced with them and behind them was Daphne and Elle, arguing and pointing fingers, though their words were lost in the noise.

Angela drew to a stop next to a pillar, looking over the crowd of scores of dancers. Chandra had stripped off his sweater vest and was swinging it wildly, scintillating colors coruscating over him. Mohinder began break dancing in front of the platform and an opening quickly formed among the mob. Noah Bennet walked up next to Angela and watched the display of unexpected athleticism from the scientist. The man with the horn-rimmed glasses leaned over to be heard and said, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm not sure I  _am_  here," Angela responded, shaking her head as Chandra's sweater sailed over the crowd and landed on D.L.'s head. Isaac snagged it off of him and ran through the crowd waving it in the air. D.L. gave chase, yelling at him. Chandra had moved on to unbuttoning his shirt. Maya, Claire, Meredith, and several other women began screaming excitedly over every inch of pale, hairy, paunchy flesh that was exposed. They drowned out the sounds of whatever D.L. was doing to Isaac. She saw Peter grab Sylar's arm and the two of them headed back towards the corner where D.L. had caught up to the artist.

"You're the only one here who doesn't have an ability," Angela observed.

Noah shook his head. "Janice doesn't have one. Neither does Chandra." Arthur, Adam, etc. paraded by in a congo line, still completely out of step with the music, which was now changing over to Boogie Fever by the Sylvers.

"I don't understand what's happening here."

"Hmm," Noah said, smiling. He reached out and took Angela's hand, startling her and making her look him up and down with eyes that were almost, but not quite affronted. Noah tilted his head and said, "Life may not be the party we hoped for, but while we're here, we should at least dance."

She considered that as he gently turned her towards him and took up her other hand. Totally out of step with the music, they began to waltz.


End file.
